


Kitty Makes Three

by RazzBerrieCharm



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Poor Takumi can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 15:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzBerrieCharm/pseuds/RazzBerrieCharm
Summary: Takumi may or may not be jealous of the new kitten. Spoiler alert: he is.





	Kitty Makes Three

“Such a darling-” 

“Wait-”

“I can’t wait to sleep with you tonight-”

“Can you just-”

“I’ll make sure to wear something comfortable-”

“Why do you need to wear something for the damn cat?!!” If Takumi had the courage to disapear, he would. Instead he hid his face with a towel and stomped away from the sight before him: his wife cuddling the newly adopted kitten on their bed. 

“I need to make sure Marzia cozy and happy in her new home, darling.” Camilla booped the kitten’s rosy nose. In return, the tiny kitten meowed for more attention, which prompted a chuckle, and a signature hug, from the delighted owner. 

Takumi, on the other hand, decided it’s best to dress for work in the bathroom. The more he sees Camilla fawning over his recent replacement, the more he wants to scream. He has nothing against the kitten, or animals in general, and NO he is NOT jealous. He is, in fact, a very happy MARRIED man who greatly loves his strong and caring wife that once dotted on him in bed before work-

“Ohhh. Who’s the best girl in the world? You are! Yes you are! Nobody will ever take you away from us. And don’t ever worry, because if they do, we can kill them together-Takumi! Are you ok?! Why are you banging your head on the door?! It’s bad for you!!"

* * *

 

“You are not replaced,” Leo clarified, sipping his afternoon tea with his brother-in-law. Normally, he enjoyed the company during his lunch break at the local cafe but Takumi looked dreadfully defeated that it soured his favorite blend. Such a waste. “If anything you should have expected this amount of attention towards that new kitten. Have you not seen her with Corrin?”

“I thought it was JUST with Corrin.” And himself, when they’re both alone, but Takumi will never say that out loud. It’s one thing to admit his jealousy to Leo, yet when it comes to sharing such intimate details, the annoyed Hoshidan kept his mouth shut. “Why a cat, though? It’s barely a year old. How can a small, stupid cat beat me?”  

Leo pinched the bridge of his nose, longing for his break to be over. “You are literally making such a fuss over nothing. She’s like that with every living being that she thinks needs her love and support. If you need validation, which by the look of things you do, then have a talk with her. My sister will gladly take her time and energy to recite the whatever-hundred reasons why she loves you the most.” While it left a bad taste in his mouth confessing all of that, it was worth it seeing his brother-in-law perk up. Leo can finally enjoy his cup of tea.  


* * *

 

“I’ll be back tomorrow morning, dear.” Camilla tightened her hug, ignoring his bones cracking. “If you need me, call or text me, I’ll answer as fast as I can. I made some dinner and breakfast. You can find it in the fridge. And don’t worry, I won’t spend too much time with Corrin.”

Takumi just arrived from work but was too late to confess his worries. Instead, his wife quickly crushed him, hugged that blasted cat, and left their apartment. Sighing in defeat, he dragged his feet to the kitchen to eat his feelings away. _At least she makes ME home cooked meals,_ he thought. _There is no way Camilla made food for that stupid cat. That has to be the most tedious way to waste one’s precious time-_

There was a plastic wrapped bowl inside the refrigerator with a bright purple sticky note. “For our darling cat~ Made with LOVE~~~”

He never texted his friends so quickly in his entire life.

* * *

 

“Finally! Pizza with Takumi! Just like old times!” Hinata took another bite as he relaxed on his best friend’s couch while Oboro and Takumi flipped through channels on the floor. “Feels like our college days when we pigged out and chillaxed.”

The thought of eating anything but his wife’s food made Takumi regret his decision. He hoped inviting his friends would help settle his nerves until he asks Camilla about the real reason the cat was adopted. Was she regretting marrying him? Was he already too boring? Was he not giving her enough attention? Did he not eat something she worked so hard to make? Did he skipped one of her meals-

“Where is she?” Oboro’s eyes wandered around the tv-lit room.

“Ver iz who?” Hinata gobbled the last of his pizza but still managed to ask.

“The kitten. Niles says they adopted one-hey don’t make a mess!”

Takumi sighed and pointed to the bedroom. “It’s probably sleeping on the bed.” Now he definitely regrets having them over as he sees Oboro getting up to check on the kitten. Why are they suddenly interested on some kitten? Do they love kittens? Why do they love the kitten? Are they going to be friends with the kitten? Are they going to be BEST friends with the kitten??

“She’s not there.”

“Huh?” Takumi blinked.

“The kitten is not in your room,” Oboro said.

* * *

 

“You lost the kitten,” Leo glared at the fidgety man before him. He just left work when he received Takumi’s distress call for help, which prompted him to call for even more help.  “How can you lose a kitten in such a tiny apartment?”

“How should I know!?” Takumi waved his arms frantically. “I thought it was sleeping on the bed, like it always does!!”

A dramatic sigh caught both men’s attention and Takumi wished he ignored it. Odin was handing Niles several bills of cash. The smirk on Niles’ face made him punchable for a moment. “And the summer isn’t even over. Guess I need to spend this before our death wish is granted,” the winner looked over to his girlfriend, “You want a drink while we wait?”

“Shut it, Niles. This is not the time. Just help us look for the kitten!” Oboro ignored him and continued searching through the kitchen cabinets for the fourth time. 

And so, the gang spent the whole night lifting the couch, toilet seat, the dinner table, and the couch again (because no was sure if Odin and Hinata REALLY did lift the couch) and opened every closet and cabinet without any sign of the kitten. What’s worse is how the morning sun peeked through the curtains and burned Takumi’s weary eyes. _This is it,_ he thought, _I fail at marriage. I fail at being responsible. I fail at taking care of the cat that was going to replace me soon._

“Anyone wanted some breakfast? ‘Cause I’m almost done with whatever was in the fridge sooo yeah,” asked Hinata.

_And I fail at eating my wife’s delicious food._ The hopeless man just buried his face deeper into the couch, hoping it can gobble him up before Camilla comes back. 

“Why don’t I make more? My treat.”

If anyone in the apartment complex was asleep, they weren't now. But luckily for his dignity, Camilla’s hug muffled most of his shriek. “I’m back early!” She kissed his forehead. “Why didn’t you tell me you had a sleepover? I could have invited Corrin and the girls over too…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Leo wobbled his way out of the apartment, signaling his own friends to do the same. “We overstayed our welcome. Call me whenever you need me, sis.” He turned to Takumi. “Best of luck. You’ll be fine...” And just like the jerk that he is, Leo smoothly left. Odin followed soon after, nervously waving at Takumi, while Niles blew a kiss. 

“I got to go too...you know...life. And stuff...” Hinata bowed and dashed away, leaving poor Oboro with a soon to be dead man and a confused woman. While she greatly disliked Camilla at first, Oboro grew to like and even admire her. Their new budding friendship greatly raised Oboro’s trust in the Nohrian woman that she knew this icky problem can be resolved without too much drama and angst. Hopefully. Letting out a sigh, Oboro grabbed her bag and gingerly left the married couple to talk it out.   


And like the caring woman that she is, Camilla scanned for anything out of the ordinary, “Did something happen? Did Niles beat you all in poker and make you do something strange again?”

“That was one time!” Takumi trembled beneath her touch. The cat is nowhere to be found, he’s all alone, and Camilla is still loving him like nothing happened. She loved that darn kitten just as much as she loved him. It wasn’t fair, in fact, he’s kinda glad the cat is gone so Camilla can go back to spoiling him with all the attention. 

BUT it wasn’t fair to the kitten. Marzia was cute and amusing. Wow, he really f-up. Now he’s a terrible person for losing her and he just wants to run away, or jump off a balcony, or get run over by a car,  or-

“Darling, what’s wrong? You’re getting paler.” Camilla gently pushed him down to the couch. “You can always talk to me. I'm right here.” She took a seat next to him, feeling just as nervous.

Feeling her soft fingers intertwined with his own gave him a spark of courage yet it slowed time tremendously. Every second felt like a dagger jamming itself into his chest that Takumi had to remind himself how to breath. After what seemed like hours, Takumi released his aching breath and started to confess, “J-just listen first. I lost that cat! Okay. I lost Marzia. But listen-I tried to find her! Like seriously, I looked all night. All around the apartment-inside the cabinets, the closets, even the drawers. I looked under the chairs, tables, bed, sofa-well, Hinata and Odin doubled-check so I’m not sure about under the sofa. But we still couldn’t find her! BUT I can still triple check the apartment again until I find her! Just let me check the sofa again-”

“Takumi...”   


He slams his mouth shut and embraced death.

“Takumi, sweetie, Marzia is right there.”

The tiny ball of fluff that stole Camilla’s attention stood tall and proud next to Takumi’s leg, purring for even more attention. 

“...H-h-How?!” Takumi asked, flabbergasted.

“She likes to sleep wherever she wants, you must have missed her since she’s so small and adorable” Camilla reached for her kitten, while still holding on to her husband. “Marzia probably slept in my shoes, under the bed, somewhere in the bathroom, and maybe under the couch-”

Takumi glared at the ceiling and mumbled, “I knew Odin and Hinata missed it.”

“Oh, were you worried that you lost your little kitty cat?,” she sweetly asked.   


“Well, yeah. I thought you were going to kill-wait.” He was either too damn tired or Camilla said something unexpectedly abnormal. “What do you mean by “my cat”?” 

Camilla raised her hand after she set Marzia free on her lap and raised a finger, “One, you wanted a pet. Two, you wanted to see the animal shelter. Three, you noticed little Marzia,” She booped Marzia’s nose and continued. “And four, you did play with her first. And five, you were okay with bringing her home right away. AND six, you did buy all of her kitty needs. If anything, darling, Marzia is your cute kitty.” And she sighed with a pained expression. “I was awfully jealous at first.”

“Wait-no. No no no. YOU wanted a pet!” He pointed his finger at her like it was going to solve this problem.

But Camilla just smiled. “Takumi, I wanted a dog.” She recalled how she wanted a different kind of pet since she lived with dozens of cats and kittens in her youth. Yet arriving at the animal shelter, she immediately changed her mind when Takumi became amused with little Marzia. The black kitten seemed to love both of them but kept climbing onto Takumi. It was probably his addicting laugh and flushed face that caught the kitten’s attention, Camilla knows that worked on her. “But when you did that cute face of yours while she meowed, I knew you wanted to take her home.”

“But you made her food!” 

“I didn’t want you to be sad if she’s unhealthy, so I started to make her healthier food."

“And you play with her, like, everyday!!”

“She needs all the attention right now and you are super busy these days. I worry that you’ll worry about her loneliness.”

Unbeknownst to him, little Marzia started to climb up his shirt, wanting to play. And it all hit him: He did wanted the kitten. Hell, he even suggested that animal shelter because he saw pictures of Marzia and thought why not. He got excited when buying her toys and food bowls and imagined how fun their new home will be with the skittish addition. 

Off course he would forget all that when Camilla shared her love and attention. 

“You have nothing to worry about, Takumi,” hummed Camilla. “I promise to kiss you even more.”

Marzia meowed in agreement as she waited for her “favorite” owner to pet her. With whatever enegry he had left, Takumi awkwardly patted her little head. “Before the cat, right?” 

**Author's Note:**

> My own cat loves to sleep under my mom's couch and I hate him for it.   
> Also, my cat is giving me ideas for fics. And I found a new love for Takumi. I might as well combine the two. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this~~


End file.
